calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Katie's Classic Book Club Transcript
Prologue: Theme song song plays Scene 1: Outside Katie's house Edward: Some of you's have expressed interest of what it's like to be Miss Katie's personal butler. I quite enjoy my job. changes to show Katie skipping in a store Edward: It offers me many opportunites to shopping in the finest stores. takes a pink jacket and throws it at Edward's face, who is carrying a box and a dress changes to show Katie walking on the beach Edward: And to celebrate the great outdoors. follows carrying an umbrella, a picnic basket, and a big inflatable dolphin Edward: Of course, Miss Katie does expect the highest standards of service. changes to show a boat in Niagara Falls Katie: Oh, dear! Edward, I dropped my charm bracelet! Edward: Right away, Miss Katie. voice-over Occasionally, she can be a bit-- dives in the water Edward: --demanding. changes to show Edward buried up to his beck in the sand at the beach while Katie pats the sand around him Edward: And a few times I found myself in, shall we say, compromising situations. Katie: Isn't his fun? gasps Ooh, froyo! off. The tide starts to come to Edward's head scene changes back to outside Katie's house Edward: Working for Miss Katie is, by no means, an easy job. Katie: inside the front door Edward, I can't find my purple tights, and this cucumber sandwich still has the crusts on it. Edward: But one thing I'll say for it, it's never dull. Coming, Miss Katie! Scene 2: Store Katie: The Pretty Pioneers Collection.'' up a doll in a box This one is called Abigail. Isn't she beautiful? Edward: Indeed, Miss Katie, and she bears a striking resemblance to to other dolls Bernadette, Camille, and Matilda. Perhaps they're all sisters. Katie: It says here that their characters are from the Pretty Pioneers series of books. looks at a display that says "Start a Pretty Pioneers Book Club" with books on it Edward: reading Collect the dolls, colect the books, and start your very own book club. Katie: What's a book club? Edward: a gathering of friends that reads different books each week and then discusses them. Katie: Ooh, what fun! We'll begin with the first book in the series. puts a few books in the cart Katie: Let's see, once for Susie, one for Calvin, one for George, and one for you. pushes the cart while Edward looks at the book Edward: Abigail and the Apple Aspic." I can hardly wait. Scene 3: Katie's room Katie: in a letter "Dear book club members, Our first meeting will be this Saturday at 2:00." puts a package in the mail Katie: "Enclosed is your copy of 'Abigail and the Apple Aspic.'" looks at the package at this house Katie: "Please read the whole book and be ready to discuss it." is reading the book. She starts laughing Katie: "I sure will love it too. I know you're as excited as I am to dive into the Pretty Pioneer prairie. is highlighting a paragraph in the book at his ice cream shop Katie "Yours truly, Katie Reilly, president." sleepy, is reading the book. He starts to sleep and snore Scene 4: Katie's living room Calvin, Susie, George, and Edward walk into the room Katie: I thought we'd use the living room since there's lots of space. Edward: Pardon, Miss Katie, but might I suggest we use the Reilly library? It seems a more appropriate setting for a book club. Katie: We have a library? Scene 5: Library opens the door Calvin, Susie, and George: Whoa! Susie: This place is amazing! Calvin: I've never seen so many books. George: cases pulls out a flat cardboard display of books and gasps Edward: I'm afraid these books aren't real, Mr. Hebert. The real book section is over there, where Mr. Jacobson is. takes a book from the shelf Calvin: the cover "Squeezing the Lemon: The Insider's Guide to Selling Used Cars." Katie: Daddy says that's a classic. Oh look, a fireplace. runs over to fireplace and turns it on, causing fake, cardboard fire to pop up Katie: Mm, cozy! Okay, everyone, get comfortable and we'll get started. Edward: I'll just get us some refreshments. George, Susie, and Calvin sit down at the fireplace Susie: I don't know about you guys, but I loved "Abigail and the Apple Aspic." Katie: hands Do I have an eye for great literature or what? Susie: It was one of the funniest books I've ever read! Katie: Funny?! Calvin: I don't think it was meant to be funny. Susie: But it was so ridiculous! Katie: It was a heartbreaking tragedy! When Abigail sells her record player to raise money for the puppy orphanage, I was so moved! George: Well, I was ''moved to write the author a letter. The book takes place in 1865, but Edison didn't invent the record player until 1887. Here. hands out a piece of paper to everyone except Katie I made a list of all the other historical inaccuracies and examples of poor grammar. pushes a cart of refreshments Katie: What about you, Edward? Did you hate the book, too? Edward: Uh-- clears his throat Edward: Aspic, anyone? uncovers a platter of aspic while Calvin stands up to look at it Katie: Well, I hope you all like "Bernadette and the Butter Churn" better, because that's what we're reading next. is holding a plate while cutting a piece of aspic Calvin: The whole point of a book club is that we get to take turns choosing what to read. Katie: No, it isn't. Is it? pours a glass of juice Edward: The book clubs in which I have participated have generally observed a democratic process. holds up a book George: How about "The Quark Knight"? It's about a scientist who gets turned into a subatomic particle. Calvin: Sounds exciting! Susie: Cool cover! Katie: Fine! We'll read about your silly quack knight. George: He's a ''quark ''knight. Katie: Whatever. Meeting adjourned! Scene 6: Store is picking Pretty Pioneer books Katie: #13: "Matilda and the Missing" Only 13 more to go! Don't you like the way your book looks in the official poster! George: Oh! I found the recent book of one of your favorite series, Kate. All Pretty Girls Issue 53: "Boys do Pranks". Katie: *looks at cover* OMG! Why did he do that to her! By the way, I am on Issue 51, so, no thanks. Susie: Hey! I found #14! "The Newest in Town"! Katie: Nice! Susie: I have #15 as well. Katie: "The Big Battle". Yep, that is number 15 all right.